The Split
by scion.of.morbidity
Summary: When sometimes becomes something, someplace will be somewhere, and so will end someone – for the split to be repaired… One prophecy invokes another, which predicts a split in the universe between red and green. The split must be mend or all will unravel.


**Temporary Title: The Split**

**Author: Claire (.morbidity)**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Friendship/Tragedy**

**Pairings: None **(except briefly-mentioned pairings of the canon sort)

**Warnings: This is only a preview to something I may or may not ever get around to writing. It's still in the planning stages and I want to focus on Nightmares right now, but if I do stop writing that at one point (whether because I've finished it or need a break) I'll start writing this. Other than that, there will be spoilers, time skips, probable title-changes and probably some murder and death too. I'll probably have to change the rating at some point.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR. Especially the Sorting Hat's words.**

**Summary: **_**When sometimes becomes something, someplace will be somewhere, and so will end someone – for the split to be repaired… **_**A little hope, desire, for glory and greatness causes a split in the seams of the universe. And so while one Harry Potter was sorted Gryffindor, the other was sorted Slytherin, only to wake up in the other's bed. Existing in harmony for five years, the split isn't doing any damage.**__**But then one Harry has to make a horrible decision, and doesn't tell the other about it. And so the split begins to fray and the universes unravel…**

**Notes: **So, this is a story I won't be working on for a long time, but as this section was ready I figured that I'd post it and see how you all like it. Also, I figured this was a good way to say that if anyone would like to pick up writing it, or know any fics like this, I'd love to read them.

***spoilers from here on***Basically what happens here (because I know the summary is horrible) is that there are two universes in the fic: one with Harry in Gryffindor, one with him in Slytherin. But either every night or every time they're both unconscious (e.g. asleep) they swap universes. Naturally at first they're freaked out, but eventually they start keeping a diary for each other, making sure to record everything. Eventually, I'd have them use a pensieve (maybe seventh year) to keep track of memories. I was planning on starting in sixth year, because before that both stories would pretty much follow canon, even the Slytherin universe, which is pretty boring considering most of us have read the books and/or seen the movies too many times to count. But in sixth year something would happen to one Harry that is so horrible that he doesn't tell the other, leading to so many unforseen consequences.

**Prologue**

Sybill Trelawney was an important man.

Woman. She is a woman.

A wo-man. He forgot sometimes.

But all three ways, Sybill will be important, beyond a doubt. Sybill never doubted that one bit. Sybill couldn't doubt it after all: they wouldn't be able to tell anything a part, if it were not to be the case.

But it is the case, and so Sybill was content to slosh the whiskey down the throat, smiling all the way.

Because Sybill Trelawney was most definitely an important horse… Or was it a hose? Or was it going to be a horrible… something. Something what will it be?

He would have forgotten sometimes.

Sometimes… That will be an interesting word. They will be very interested in that word. It's going to mean something. Sometimes will mean something…

Really all that mattered to Sybill was the _some_ of all the whiskey bottles they will buy, would have bought, will be buying, had bought, bought, were going to buy, buy, were buying, would have been buying…

Tenses will have been going to have been being so interesting…

You had felt a headache coming on, so it went to bed.

The insect creeps, crawling this way, staggering this way…

That way, I mean. We mean, you mean. Means…

The means to a problem, the means to the solution…

The _way_…

The _path_…

The _destiny…_

_Fate…_

_-Split-_

_Down below in a castle full of magic and crackling wonders, fifty youngsters stood lined up, shivering in front of a mass of adults and students, waiting for their fates to be decided._

_They did not know what awaited them, but The Sybill did._

_Hannah Abbot would be met with yellow and black…_

_Susan Bones would follow her friend…_

_Terry Boot would be welcomed among ravens…_

_Mandy Brocklehurst would be certified in her intelligence…_

_All so easy…_

_The sherry said so…_

_Yet as The Sybill watched down from the stars glittering above, The Sybill noticed something in the vodka._

_Tea leaves! What were they doing in the alcohol so early… Too early…_

_Below, Harry Potter's name was called…_

_Two lines, straight for progress, but two for uncertainty…_

_Lion and snake…_

_Lion for influential friends…_

_Snake for an enemy and wisdom…_

_A wheel for good fortune around the rim…_

_But the scissors inside cut all for separation…_

_Another wheel inside, broken for disappointment…_

_The fate of Harry Potter itself had been separated…_

'Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either.'

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches his fate ... born to those who have thrice defied his creator, born as the seventh month dies and renewed on Hallowe'en Night ... and the Dark Lord shall be him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and the one shall become two to create the other, but two shall be one and the same … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies and renewed on Hallowe'en Night …"_

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that – no? Well, if you're sure – better be GRYFFINDOR!"

_The Sybill stared down at the tea leaves – but where had they gone? They must have dissolved in the – what was the alcohol in front of the being?_

_Shaking The Sybill, The Sybill returned to The Sybill's work. It was a dangerous business, but The Sybill had long ago known that The Sybill will be thought to be mad, crazy, insane, loony, bizarre, abnormal, a freak…_

_No, that was someone else – someone, something, sometime, someplace, somewhere…_

"_When sometimes becomes something, someplace will be somewhere, and so will end someone – for the split to be repaired…"_

_The Cassandra's last words, carried down through the females of The Trelawney line, to the final descendent…_

_For somewhere in someplace in sometime, a little someone had dreamt of something else just for a second. A dream of hope and power. A lust for a glorious state of domination over his once-oppressors. And in that someplace, everything of that someone was split, and the hat screamed, _"SLYTHERIN!"

-Split-

-Split-

-Split-

So that's it! Basically, if anyone's interested, I'd love to see you use some of these ideas in a story because I generally write stories I want to read, rather than writing ones I want to write.

On another note, I'll be updating Nightmares within 48 hours.


End file.
